Step
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 2 Update!] "—WOY ANJIR MATA GUA! SILAU WOY" "Aku juga sudah mendesainnya dengan sedemikian rupa!—" In the drawer next to my bed, in my pocket. I want to fill you up. [SVT Fanfiction] SoonHoon / Hozi. Soonyoung x Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Tenang. Ini bukan PWP. Tapi seperti biasa saya ngewarning buat yang gasuka kalau Soonyoung Jihoon nya saya nistakan sedemikian rupa, close tab aja ya.

.

.

Step

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Soonyoung. Siswa tampan berusia 17 tahun. Jomblo. Yang sampai sekarang menjadi misteri mengapa dia masih menjadi jomblo, yang untungnya tidak ngenes. Padahal disekolahnya banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk sekedar _one night stand_ dengan dirinya.

Soonyoung suka mengambil foto, awalnya dia hanya iseng, tapi semakin lama malah menjadi hobi. Hasil fotonya sering diikut sertakan dalam lomba, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar.

Soonyoung juga sering menjadi _fotografer_ dadakan sekolah. Apabila disekolahnya sedang ada acara, kau pasti akan melihat Soonyoung yang berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan _canon_ 60D miliknya, yang sibuk mengabadikan setiap momen yang ada.

Soonyoung paling suka memfoto model, alasannya simpel—

"bukankah menyenangkan ketika kau memfoto seorang gadis seksi yang mempunyai dada besar?"

—dan setelah berkata seperti itu, teman-temannya langsung menyorakinya,

"Dasar jomblo"

Miris.

Soonyoung itu tampan.

Tapi Jomblo kelas atas.

.

Soonyoung suka memfoto model. Dia begitu semangat jika memfoto seorang gadis yang berdandan sedemikian rupa untuk diabadikan di dalam kameranya. Apalagi jika gadis itu merupakan gadis-gadis idola sekolah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung mendapatkan objek baru.

Objek yang begitu menarik, sampai-sampai Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti memotret objek tersebut dengan kameranya. Soonyoung selalu memotretnya, tidak peduli dimanapun, kapanpun. Saat dia melihat objek tersebut, dia akan langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotretnya.

PD _senior high school_ , tempat Soonyoung menuntut ilmu mengadakan acara tahunan. Pentas seni. Dimana seluruh panitia disibukkan dengan persiapan acara. Soonyoung juga merupakan panitia, tapi dia hanya bertugas di _outdoor_. Seperti biasa, sebagai seorang _fotografer_ dadakan. Hanya memfoto saja, Soonyoung tidak mau direpotkan lebih dari itu.

 _Jepret_

 _Jepret_

 _Jepret_

 _Jepr—_

"Soonyoung! Foto yang bagian sini dong, jangan Jihoon yang difoto terus!" Soonyoung mendengus sebal, tapi wajahnya menahan malu. _Kan_ jadi ketahuan dia memfoto _objek_ itu terus.

Soonyoung kesal setengah mati. Padahal tadi Soonyoung sedang asik memotret _objek_ baru nya. Nampak indah sekali. Baru kali ini dia melihat _objek_ tersebut dan sepertinya cameranya tidak dapat berhenti membidik keindahan dari _objek_ tersebut. Sayang sekali ada saja yang mengusik kesenangannya.

Soonyoung berjalan ke pinggir panggung yang sudah disiapkan untuk acara. Dia duduk lalu melihat ke sekitar, banyak panitia yang berlalu lalang menegerjakan ini itu. Tugas Soonyoung hanya sebagai bagian _dokumentasi_ , jadi dia hanya akan memotret apabila ada momen yang bagus.

Soonyoung mengarahkan camera ke arah panitia yang sedang mengatur untuk beberapa _stan_ saat dirasanya pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang—

"eum misi. Kau tau dimana Seungcheol hyung berada?"

—Soonyoung menoleh, dan saat itu dunianya seperti berporos pada pria berambut sewarna caramel yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Jihoon- _ie?_ " Soonyoung berucap tanpa sadar. Pria mungil yang ada di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Mendengar kata _kita_ , entah kenapa Soonyoung jadi baper. Ya emang dasar _jomblo_ gampang baper.

"Tentu saja aku tahu—

Soonyoung berdehem ganteng,

—kau imut sekali. Aku cium boleh ya?" lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sementara Jihoon, dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Soonyoung. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

.

Soonyoung sedang membuka laptopnya. Tersenyum lebar ketika membuka salah satu foldernya. Folder paling berharga.

 _Jihoonieku._

Iya. Itu nama foldernya. Alay ' _kan?_ Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah kepalang cinta. Sayang Soonyoung tidak punya nyali untuk mendekati Jihoon lebih jauh lagi.

Dari nama foldernya saja sudah jelas-jelas Jihoon. Jadi jika kau membuka folder itu, akan nampak foto Jihoon yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Dari mulai foto Jihoon bersama teman-temannya. Sampai foto _candid_ nya. Tapi lebih banyak foto _candid_ sih. Jelas saja, Soonyoung kan seringnya memfoto Jihoon tanpa diketahui si pria mungil nan manis itu.

Ada foto Jihoon yang sedang tertawa lebar hingga matanya nyaris menghilang. Soonyoung rasa orang lain akan iri karena dia mempunyai potret salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang sangat indah. Iya Soonyoung memang berlebihan. Tapi memang Jihoon yang sedang tertawa sangatlah manis seperti permen kapas yang sering dibeli oleh sepupu Soonyoung.

Ada juga foto Jihoon yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bajunya basah di bagian depannya. Dan setelah diusut, ternyata ada adik kelas yang tidak sengaja menabrak Jihoon yang sedang meminum jus. Akhirnya jus tersebut tumpah ruah ke baju Jihoon. Soonyoung waktu itu ingin datang membantu, tapi terlambat. Seungcheol, kakak tingkatnya yang merupakan idola sekolah sudah datang lebih dulu dan membantu Jihoon.

Kala itu Soonyoung sangat lah kesal. Niatnya untuk mendekati Jihoon jadi gagal. Tidak sadar, dia menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya dan mengenai salah satu guru yang sedang lewat. Setelahnya dia dihukum membersihkat toilet hingga sore.

Nah, kalau yang ini foto ketika acara ulangtahun sekolah. Jihoon diberi kesempatan untuk tampil dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Manis sekali. Soonyoung baru tahu jika Jihoon mempunyai suara yang sangat indah. Benar-benar sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Soonyoung nanti.

 _Ehem._

Tidak apa. Berkhayal sedikit tidak dosa, _kan._

Iyain aja buat Soonyoung.

Lalu foto yang ini—

"B-bokong Jihoon _ie?!"_

—sebentar. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap layar laptopnya.

Soonyoung lupa, bahkan tidak ingat dia pernah memfoto itu. Iya, masih foto Jihoon. Jihoon sedang menunduk seperti membenarkan tali sepatunya. Foto itu diambil dari belakang. Dan entah Soonyoung sedang beruntung atau bagaimana, bokong Jihoon jadi sangat menjeplak hingga belahan bokongnya. Mungkin celana sekolahnya terlalu ketat, atau apa Soonyoung tidak perduli.

Soonyoung menelan susah salivanya. Walaupun hanya sebuah foto, tapi tetap saja potret bokong bulat milik Jihoon nampak begitu menggoda baginya. Soonyoung jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau—

" _Anghh Soonyoungie—ohh"_

" _Jihoonie ahh kau nikmat sekali sayanghh—mhh"_

" _Soonyoungie ahh lebih dalam ahhh"_

" _Kau indah sekali sayang—_

—apa apaan.

Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bisa dia tiba-tiba membayangkan sedang menusuk lubang Jihoon hanya karena melihat foto bokong bulatnya.

Soonyoung meringis. Dia menatap ke arah selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung.

"Jihoon _ie_ suatu saat kau akan bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat _adik kecil_ ku bangun" lalu Soonyoung beranjak menuju kamar mandi, ada urusan.

Oh sepertinya ada yang menyebutkan nama _Jihoonie_ di dalam kamar mandi.

.

"Soonyoung"

"Hm"

"Lihat itu, bukankah Jieqiong sangatlah cantik?"

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang sedang bercengkerama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Soonyoung tahu dia siapa, Jieqiong. Berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Parasnya sangat cantik, baik hati juga. Hingga banyak pria yang mengerjarnya.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak mengabaikannya. Lalu lanjut memainkan game di ponselnya.

Di matanya tetap Jihoon yang bersinar. Asik.

Tidak mendapat respon, pria disebelah Soonyoung menepuk keras pundaknya, "ya! Kau ini gimana mau _taken_ kalau cuek banget kayak gitu. Jangan cuman fotoin gadis-gadis berdada besar, cobalah dekati mereka"

Itu suara Jun. Lengkapnya Wen Junhui. Pria asal china yang tinggal di korea. Teman sekelas Soonyoung yang menurutnya sangatlah berisik. Soonyoung terkadang tidak sadar diri.

"Terlalu malas" balas Soonyoung cuek. Jun mendengus.

"Ya diotakmu kan cuma ada Jihoon Jihoon itu"

"Itu tau"

"Kenapa tidak mendekatinya? Memangnya tidak capek terus menjadi _stalkernya?_ Memotretnya terus tanpa diketahuinya"

Soonyoung terdiam. Tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkatan temannya tersebut.

"Kau tahu tidak? Katanya Seungcheol _sunbae_ juga naksir Jihoon loh. Mereka juga sudah dekat dari kecil. Katanya juga Seungcheol _sunbae_ ingin menyatakan cintanya pada—

 _Brak._

Soonyoung menggebrak meja. Seisi kelas langsung memerhatikannya. Jun tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Setelahnya Soonyoung langsung berlalu begitu saja.

.

"Soonyoung"

"Ya kenap—uhuk" Soonyoung tersedak roti yang sedang dimakannya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia tadi sedang menikmati makanannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, terdapat Wonwoo. Teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai wajah sedatar lantai kantin. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dari Wonwoo hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Tapi coba pandangannya dialihkan ke sebelah Wonwoo.

Terdapat seonggok—ehm maaf. Maksudnya seorang pria, berambut ungu dengan wajah imut nan manis. Kalau saja tidak ada Wonwoo disebelahnyadan seragam sma yang digunakannya, pria itu lebih mirip anak smp yang tersasar disini karena mencari kakaknya.

Pria berambut ungu itu menatap Soonyoung agak sebal. Dia jadi teringat kejadian berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

— _kau imut sekali. Aku cium boleh ya?"_

Mengingat itu Jihoon jadi kesal sendiri. Apa-apaan pria itu dengan seenaknya bilang ingin mencium dirinya. Dan kenapa pula Wonwoo kenal dengan pria yang sudah di capnya sebagai pria mesum ini?

"Kursi disebelahmu kosong _'kan._ Aku dan Jihoon tidak dapat kursi. Penuh sekali" sebelum Soonyoung menjawabnya. Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu mengambil duduk disebelah Soonyoung.

"Eh Jihoon? Kenapa tidak duduk? Tadi katanya kau lapar" Jihoon mendengus. Sebenarnya dia malas duduk dekat dengan Soonyoung. Tapi apadaya. Dia lapar. Tidak mungkin dia makan sambil berdiri. Terpaksa dia mengambil duduk di kursi yang ada didepan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak tahu ini dinamakan keberuntungan atau Tuhan yang terlalu sayang pada dirinya.

Tapi benar-benar, memerhatikan Jihoon yang sedang memakan ramen didepannya membuat Soonyoung jatuh lebih dalam padanya. Bagaimana tidak, pipi Jihoon yang mengembung karena dia memasukkan terlalu banyak gumpalan mi ke dalam mulutnya, sungguh lucu sekali. Belum lagi bibirnya yang _sexy_ bergerak-gerak ketika mengunyah makanannya. Soonyoung jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika bibirnya menari-nari diatas bibir sewarna cherry tersebut.

Soonyoung benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemandangan dihadapannya terlalu indah jika dilewatkan.

Dan oh—

Apa tadi Soonyoung melihat Jihoon menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri? Apa-apaan. Soonyoung benar-benar sudah kenyang hanya karena melihat Jihoon yang sedang makan. Entah Jihoon sadar atau tidak jika dirinya sedang diincar oleh serigala buas.

"Ehm Soonyoung—

Wonwoo memanggil. Soonyoung tidak mendengarnya. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

—kau mimisan?"

Soonyoung buru-buru mengelap bawah hidungnya. Oh dia mimisan.

Karena Jihoon.

Dengan cepat dia langsung berjalan menjauhi kantin. Jihoon hanya menatapnya sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali fokus lagi pada makanannya.

.

"Oh _man—_

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengajak orang lain ke kamarnya selain Jun.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Jun itu benar? Kau naksir Jihoon"

"Hm"

"Bahkan kau sampai _memajang_ foto-fotonya di kamarmu. Ini semua kau yang ambil? Wow"

"Berisik Wonwoo" Soonyoung melempar stik _playstation_ nya pada pemuda berwajah emo yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling dinding kamarnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Bagaimana tidak, di dinding kamar Soonyoung, hampir semuanya dilapisi kertas karton besar warna hitam yang kemudian ditempeli puluhan, bahkan ratusan foto Jihoon yang dia potret sendiri. Dan jelas, hampir seluruh fotonya merupakan _candid._

Wonwoo menyalakan _playstation_ milik Soonyoung kemudian melirik sang empunya yang sedang terbari di kasur menghadap langit-langit kamar—

"tapi serius. Kau benar-benar _stalker_ Jihoon ya. Tidak mau mendekati? Bisa dibantu loh"

—dan Soonyoung langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menatap Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Dekati Jihoon. Masa mau jadi _stalker_ nya dia terus sampai lulus? Lagipula—

Wonwoo menjeda kalimatnya, wajahnya menjadi serius. Soonyoung merasa _feeling_ nya tidak enak.

—banyak yang mendekati Jihoon. Aku dengar senior yang bernama Seungcheol juga nge _crush_ Jihoon. Ada juga yang dibawah tingkat kita naksir pada Jihoon. Siapa ya namanya Min Min siapa gitu. Lupa"

Diam-diam Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagai—

"Kalau kau mau dia jadi milikmu. _Gercep_ dong" Wonwoo memotong kalimat Soonyoung. Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Aish Wonwoo. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Aku terlalu gugup apabila melihat wajahnya."

Soonyoung memasang wajah sedihnya yang nampak alay.

Wonwoo melemparinya dengan stik _playstation._

"Omong-omong, _gercep_ tuh apasih?"

"Gerak cepet. Gitu aja gak tau. Bodoh banget. Pantes mau deketin Jihoon gak bisa mulu"

Soonyoung pundung di pojokan.

.

Soonyoung berjalan mengendap-endap di deretan loker siswa tingkat dua. Bukan, dia bukan ingin mencuri. Dia hanya sedang menjalankan misi.

Karena berdasarkan konferensi _cara jitu mendekati Jihoon_ yang telah dia buat bersama Wonwoo, dan bonus Jun dan Seokmin. dengan alasan Wonwoo tidak bisa memberikan kalimat-kalimat romantis, maka mereka membutuhkan Jun. Kalo Seokmin? Jangan tanya. Dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Tidak berguna memang. Apalagi semenjak dia tahu Soonyoung naksir Jihoon, dia dideretan pertama yang ngebully Soonyoung. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia hanya bisa membantu Soonyoung agar lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan Soonyoung

 _Ruangan tersebut nampak gelap. Bukan gelap seluruhnya, sih. Hanya terdapat satu lampu yang menerangi remang-remang. Seorang pria yang identitasnya masih disembunyikan, menatap tajam tiga pria pria lain yang ada di depannya._

" _A-apaan sih—_

" _Saudara Soonyoung, sekarang anda uttaran kenapa bisa suka dengan Jihoon"_

 _Pria yang satu berbicara. Yang lainnya mengernyit._

" _Uttaran nama sinetron kan"_

" _Bego kok jadi uttaran. Utarakan yang bener Seokmin bloon"_

 _Pria yang tadi berbicara menyengir, "oiya maap salah. Okede ulang—_

— _jadi, saudara Soonyoung. Sekarang anda utarakan kenapa bisa suka dengan Jihoon"_

 _Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Saya tidak tahu. Dia begitu bersinar dimata saya. Wajahnya manis sekali—WOY ANJIR MATA GUA! SILAU WOY" Soonyoung sibuk menutupi matanya yang terkena sorot cahaya antah berantah darimana._

" _Wonwoo hyung, ngapain nyenterin matanya Soonyoung hyung?" Seokmin bertanya._

 _Wonwoo mengerjap polos, mematikan senternya."Loh tadi Soonyoung bilang menyinari mata saya. Ya itu aku buat bersinar matanya pake senter."_

 _Soonyoung menepuk dahinya. Benar-benar. Punya teman otaknya pada goyang semua._

 _Akhirnya setelah melewati gunung lompati lembah, mereka domba-domba tersesat dapat menemui titik terang bagaimana agar Soonyoung bisa lebih dekat bersama Jihoon._

 _Step 1. By Chinese boy, Wen Junhui._

 _Mereka bertiga nampak berfikir. Soonyoung walaupun nampak cool diluar, tapi benar-benar payah didalam. Benar-benar tidak punya pengalaman tentang cinta barang sedikitpun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jun, seorang cassanova yang mantannya kalau dikumpulin di gedung aula sekolah mereka yang super besar pasti tidak cukup. Kalau Seokmin, jangan tanya. Ada yang mau dengan dirinya juga sudah syukur. Wonwoo? 404 not found._

 _Seokmin yang tumben-tumbennya sedang berfikir. Wonwoo ikut-ikut berfikir juga. Jun menatap sekeliling kamar Soonyoung sambil berfikir. Sampai dia menatap pada dinding kamar Soonyoung dan matanya berbinar._

 _Brak_

 _Jun menggebrak meja. Soonyoung keselek choki-choki._

" _Uh-uhuk apa-apaan—_

" _Soonyoung! Kau suka memotret Jihoon kan?" Jun bertanya antusias. Soonyoung mengangguk patah-patah._

 _Jun mengeluarkan smirknya yang dapat membuat gadis di sekolah mereka hamil seketika._

Jadi begitulah. Soonyoung mendapat pencerahan dari Jun. Dia berdiri didepan salah satu loker, yang entah ini hoki atau gimana, lokernya tidak terkunci. Soonyoung buru-buru membuka loker tersebut dan memasukkan amplop berwarna pink pastel dengan gambar emot-emot hati yang nampak unyu sekali. Kenapa harus berwarna pink? Tanyakan pada Wonwoo.

"Jihoon-ie itu suka hal-hal yang manis. Bukankah amplop pink ini nampak manis?"

Soonyoung menatapnya tidak percaya. Wonwoo ini benar-benar—

"Aku juga sudah mendesainnya dengan sedemikian rupa! Nah, Jihoon pasti suka!~"

—wajah boleh preman, tapi hati tetap hello kitty.

Setelah menaruh amplop pink itu, Soonyoung hanya bisa harap-harap cemas, dan berdoa. Semoga Jihoon melihatnya.

.

Seorang pria berambut ungu terlihat berjalan terburu-buru di koridor yang sudah nampak ramai karena lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Setelah sampai pada tujuannya, pria tadi langsung membuka lokernya,

"Aish aku lupa mengunci loker lagi" dia mendengus. Menarik keluar buku sejarah tebal dan berbarengan dengan itu sebuah amplop terjatuh di lantai. Sadar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh, pria tadi mengambil amplop yang terjatuh saat dia menarik buku tadi. Sedikit mengernyit melihat tampilan amplop itu.

To : Jihoon- _ie._

Oh. Berarti amplop ini memang untuknya. Karena penasaran, Jihoon membukanya. Dan membulatkan matanya melihat banyaknya lembar foto yang ditempeli _stick notes_ kecil di setiap foto.

Foto pertama, foto Jihoon yang sedang fokus membaca tersebut diambil dari samping. Kalau Jihoon ingat-ingat sepertinya itu saat dia sedang sedang di perpustakaan. Ada novel yang sangat menarik baginya untuk dibaca. Di bagian bawah foto tersebut terdapat sticky notes kecil yang bertuliskan,

 _Your sweet eyes, I can only see you._

Jihoon terdiam. Walau perlahan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Foto kedua, Jihoon sedang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa orang ini bisa memotretnya dan dia tidak sadar.

 _You have the cutest makes me stuck on you._

Jihoon tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sekarang kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah perpusatakaan. Dia baru ingat guru di jam pelajarannya kali ini tidak dapat hadir.

Foto ketiga, Jihoon sedang terdiam di—taman? Jihoon tidak percaya, orang ini bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke taman. Saat itu Jihoon sedang duduk sendiri, menunduk entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jihoon ingat saat itu dia sedang ada sedikit masalah dan memilik untuk menyendiri di taman yang sepi.

 _I just wanna see you. Hold your hand, hug you and protect you till the sun dies._

Jihoon mengambil duduk di sudut perpustakaan dengan novel di meja. Jihoon tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih dengan semua fotonya.

Foto keempat, Jihoon agak bingung melihatnya. Foto itu terdiri dari beberapa foto yang disatukan dengan _paperclip_. Dan tetap ada _sticky_ _notes_ di bagian bawah salah satu fotonya.

 _In the drawer next to my bed, in my pocket. I want to fill you up._

Wajah Jihoon makin memerah. Dia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya tapi Jihoon berfikir sang pengirim benar-benar penyair yang baik.

Foto selanjutnya—

Oh. Itu dia. Benar-benar Jihoon. Jihoon ingat itu foto kapan. Saat itu dia sedang menunduk membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas sehabis pemanasan lari keliling lapangan saat pelajaran olahraga. Foto itu diambil dari bokong Jihoon jadi sangat menjeplak. Jihoon memerah hingga ke telinga.

 _Oh, and your sexy butt. I really like it._

Jihoon menggebrak meja. Meremas-remas sesuatu di tangannya lalu melemparnya pada tempat sampah yang ada di perpustakaan.

Ralat bagian Jihoon tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dia tahu sekarang. Menurut _insting_ nya pengirimnya adalah seorang pria aneh (begitu Jihoon menyebutnya) yang bilang ingin mencium dirinya dan yang duduk didepannya saat dikantin. Yang sialnya merupakan teman sekelas Wonwoo, teman karibnya.

Jihoon dengan langkah lebar-lebar keluar perpustakaan.

Diam-diam, Soonyoung melihat itu semua, apalagi saat bagian Jihoon membuang sesuatu ke tempat sampah, yang terdeteksi amplop pink darinya.

" _Soonyoung! Kau suka memotret Jihoon kan?" Jun bertanya antusias. Soonyoung mengangguk patah-patah._

" _Iya, kenapa memang?" Soonyoung menatap Jun bingung._

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan beberapa fotonya pada Jihoon lalu menyertakan kata-kata manis padanya? Jihoon pasti senang"_

" _Ah iya benar! Jihoonie kan suka hal yang manis"_

 _Step 1 by Chinese boy, Wen Junhui ;_ _ **FAILED.**_

Saat pulangnya, Soonyoung melempari Jun dengan kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebalnya tiga ratus halaman.

.

"Aku tidak percaya cara yang dariku tidak ampuh pada Jihoon"

"Jelas tidak ampuh. Soonyoung memasukkan foto bokong Jihoon pada amplopnya. Bodoh sih"

Soonyoung menatap malas pada Jun dan Wonwoo, "aku tidak tahu. Lagipula kupikir dia akan suka dengan kata-kata yang aku buat"

Wonwoo dan Jun mendengus. Sedangkan Seokmin nampak berfikir sesuatu.

"Kau berfikir lah sedikit Soonyoung. Masa gak tau mau deketin gebetan sendiri"

"Gak usah hyung. Soonyoung gak usah disuruh mikir. Ada ide nih gimana bikin Jihoon hyung terpesona sama Soonyoung"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Seokmin.

"Apasih liat-liat? Naksir ya?"

"Najis"

Kali ini, Seokmin yang pundung.

 _Step 2 by Soonyoung balabala bespren._

 _Seokmin menatap Soonyoung serius, "kau! Mau kan Jihoon hyung menganggapmu seperti seseorang yang pemberani?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Seokmin tersenyum lebar._

" _Soonyoung beruntung mempunyai sahabat jenius sepertiku" Seokmin masih memertahankan senyum lebarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi Seokmin, apa rencanamu?"_

TBC 

Haiiiii aku balik lagi bawa soonhoon. Lagi kepincut banget sama couple ini apalagi pas liat fmv yang pake lagunya red velvet yang candy ugh suka banget /curhat. Omong-omong, tukeran ig yuk sama aku ig baru masih sepi hwhw follow ya appxlepie mari bertemaaaan ^-^ okede segitu aja cuap cuapnya

 _ **And then, mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Typo(s). OOC. Kalau yang gasuka SoonHoonnya dinistain sedemikian rupa oleh saya, close tab aja ya.

.

.

Step

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi jalan mengendap-endap.

Tapi bedanya kali ini bukan di lorong sekolah, melainkan di jalan raya, yang lebih ramai. Yang lebih banyak orang. Walaupun mengendap – endap, kakinya tetap gesit mengikuti seorang pria yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, tapi tetap menjaga agar sang pria tidak sadar kalau sedang dibuntuti oleh Soonyoung.

Saat sang pria berbelok ke sebuah gang yang agak kecil, Soonyoung berhenti di ujung gang. Berdiam sejenak untuk merapalkan doa-doa.

' _YaTuhan semoga ini berhasil'_

' _Aku ingin Jihoon Tuhan'_

' _Tuhan sekiranya biarkan aku—_

"AKH"

Soonyoung menghentikan doanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dengan tekad yang kuat, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hendak berjalan menyusuri gang yang cukup sempit itu.

Tapi belum lima langkah, dia sudah berhenti. Tercengang menatap tiga orang yang berserakan mengenaskan bak mayat bergelimpangan.

Buru-buru dia menghampiri tiga orang yang bergelimpangan tidak berdaya tersebut, "kalian ngapain kok tiduran disini? Jihoon nya mana?!"

"Soonyoung sunbae uhuk—

Yang pria satu berbicara tapi beberapa saat kemudian keluar darah dari mulutnya. Dan Soonyoung baru menyadari kondisi mereka sangat mengenaskan. Memar hampir diseluruh wajah.

—Jihoon sunbae menyeramkan sekali"

 _Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tiga orang pria bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan besar menghadang jalannya._

" _Awas. Aku mau lewat" Jihoon berucap datar. Tiga pria tadi tersenyum remeh._

" _Kalau kami tidak mau, bagaimana?" Jihoon diam saja ketika tiga pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tidak berteriak. Tidak bergerak juga._

" _Kau manis ju—_

" _AKH"_

 _Belum sampai ujung tangan pria tadi yang hendak menyentuh rambutnya, tangan Jihoon sudah lebih dulu mencengkram lalu memelintir tangan pria tadi, lalu menendang kakinya hingga terjatuh._

 _Buk_

 _Buk_

 _Dan begitulah Jihoon menghabisi tiga orang tidak jelas asal usulnya tersebut._

Soonyoung menatap datar pada ketiga orang yang bergelimpangan tadi.

"Jihoon _ie~_ kenapa susah sekali mendapatkanmu" Soonyoung berucap miris. Lututnya lemas hingga dia terpuruk di jalanan.

Bersama tiga orang mengenaskan yang babak belur berkat Jihoon tadi.

" _Jadi Seokmin, apa rencanamu?"_

 _Seokmin tersenyum (sok) misterius, "kenapa kau tidak menjadi 'pahlawan' saja untuk Jihoon"_

" _Maksudmu?" Soonyoung bertanya tidak mengerti. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang otaknya sering ketinggalan di kulkas ini._

" _Maksudku jadi pahlawan Jihoon! Menyelamatkan dia dari bahaya. Duh gitu aja gak ngerti sih pantes aja jomblo mulu"_

" _Kau kan juga jomblo Seokmin" Junhui menatapnya malas. Soonyoung ngakak._

 _Tanpa mendengar ucapan Junhui, Seokmin kembali berbicara "Kau bisa jadi pahlawannya Jihoon, Soonyoung. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa temanku untuk menggoda Jihoon saat dia pulang sekolah nanti. Kau tahu Jihoon saat pulang selalu lewat gang kecil yang biasanya sih sepi lalu—_

" _tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Jihoon lewat gang kecil saat perjalanan pulangnya?! Kau membuntutinya?!" Soonyoung langsung memotong ucapan Seokmin. Menatap menyelidik pada Seokmin._

" _Tidak. Walaupun Jihoon manis aku tidak tertarik padanya—_

 _Soonyoung memelototi Seokmin. Junhui dan Wonwoo menatap malas pada Soonyoung yang terlalu over menurut mereka._

— _kau tahu Mingyu? Anak itu naksir pada Jihoon dan dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia pernah membuntuti Jihoon sampai rumahnya"_

 _Soonyoung melotot tidak percaya. Apa-apaan. Anak kelas satu sudah melangkahi langkahnya jauh sekali. Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah membuntuti Jihoon sampai rumahnya. Itu berarti anak kelas satu tersebut sudah tahu dimana rumah Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya._

" _Aku akan menyuruh beberapa temanku untuk menganggu Jihoon di gang sepi itu. Dan kau bisa mengikuti Jihoon saat pulang sekolah besok. Jadi ketika Jihoon berteriak minta tolong, kau akan langsung datang. Dan boom! Kau sudah bisa menyelamatkan Jihoon"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk – angguk paham._

" _Tumben otakmu berguna juga" Wonwoo nyeletuk. Seokmin pundung lagi._

 _Step 2 by Soonyoung balabala bespren, Seokmin ;_ _ **FAILED.**_

Pulangnya, Soonyoung menyumpah serapahi Seokmin dan mengutuk bahwa pria itu akan jomblo seumur hidup jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Jihoon.

"Aku kasihan pada murid kelas satu yang kau suruh untuk menggoda Jihoon"

"Mana aku tahu kalau Jihoon bisa menghabisi mereka semua seperti itu!"

Soonyoung menatap malas pada Junhui dan Seokmin yang sedang berdebat. Memikirkannya Soonyoung jadi pusing sendiri. Mengapa mendapatkan Jihoon terasa sulit sekali.

"Ehm Soonyoung" Wonwoo bersuara. Soonyoung menoleh padanya. Dan juga Junhui dan Seokmin yang sedang berdebat tadi.

"Jihoon kan dulu atlet taekwondo saat smp"

Dan perkataan polos yang keluar dari bibir seorang Jeon Wonwoo itu mampu membuat rahang tiga pria yang ada di depannya terjatuh.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG SIH!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya polos, lagi.

"Loh kalian gak nanya"

Benar – benar.

Soonyoung tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga dia dikelilingi makhluk - makhluk astral macam mereka. Kenapa pula Soonyoung dapat bertahan dengan makhluk yang dinamai teman ini.

"ARGHH WONWOO HYUNGGGGGGGGG" Seokmin berteriak kesal. Sungguh. Bagaimana tidak. Seharusnya Wonwoo dari awal bilang kalau Jihoon bisa bela diri, sehingga dia tidak harus mengorbankan teman-temanya yang berakhir dibuat nyaris mati oleh Jihoon.

"Sudahlah. Diam Seokmin—

Soonyoung duduk di kasurnya. Lemas. Wajahnya sudah putus asa.

—memang mungkin aku dan Jihoon _ie_ tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Mungkin memang Tuhan punya—

"Lebay deh" Junhui berkomentar. Pedas sekali. Soonyoung jadi ingin menangis.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi bagaimana cara mendekati Jihoon" kali ini Seokmin berucap. Tumben sekali ucapannya agak benar sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Biarlah sebaiknya memang aku tetap jadi _stalker_ nya saja"

Soonyoung diam kembali. Yang lain juga ikutan diam. Bagaimanapun walau Soonyoung bodoh, Soonyoung tetap teman mereka. Dan mereka sedikit banyak kasihan melihat temannya sangat amat _ngenes_ seperti ini. Terlebih lagi gebetan sang teman banyak yang naksir juga. Nasib.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung pada Jihoon?"

"Aku tidak berani Wonwoo hyung" Soonyoung langsung menanggapi dengan cepat ucapan Wonwoo.

"Nah. Itu dia kesalahanmu. Kau mau Jihoon jadi milikmu tapi kau tidak berani untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Jihoon tidak suka orang yang pengecut omong-omong. Jangan salah jika nanti kau dapat kabar Jihoon dan Seungcheol sudah jadian karena Seungcheol yang lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya daripada kau yang terus menerus diam tidak berguna disini"

Soonyoung diam mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Begitupula dengan Junhui dan Seokmin. Tidak disangka Wonwoo dapat berbicara bijak juga. Dan lagipula semua yang diucapkan Wonwoo ada benarnya juga.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk yakin, "baiklah. Akan kucoba"

Tiga temannya menjadi terharu, "akhirnya"

"Uh Soonyoungku sudah dewasa"

"Soonyoung sudah lelah menjomblo guys"

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya sebal, "Lebay najis"

.

.

Soonyoung tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kali dirinya menguap. Dia bosan. Sungguh Soonyoung sangat bosan. Kalau tidak mengingat siapa yang akan ditemuinya, Soonyoung terlalu malas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi rak rak tinggi dipenuhi buku buku tidak jelas (begitu dia menyebutnya) yang biasa disebut perpustakaan itu.

Menurut info dari Wonwoo, Jihoon. Iya Jihoon. Yang mungil, imut dan manis itu namun galak. Jihoon sepulang sekolah ini akan ke perpustakaan karena ingin mencari beberapa referensi buku untuk tugasnya, sekalian mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan Soonyoung memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Noona, aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini sekalian ingin pinjam buku lain lagi nanti" suara yang sangat dikenal Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang melamun tidak jelas tadi. Mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu masuk perpustakaan, dia melihat sesosok pria manis dengan sweater putihnya sedang bercakap dengan noona penjaga perpustakaan.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Apalagi ketika Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Bukan mendekati Soonyoung, mendekati rak buku yang ada didekat Soonyoung tepatnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Soonyoung yang bahagia sekali melihat Jihoon, sang pria mungil itu malah mendengus ketika melihat Soonyoung yang tersenyum lebar. Pura-pura tidak melihat Soonyoung, Jihoon dengan santai memilih buku di rak yang berada didekat Soonyoung yang sedang duduk.

"Hai Jihoon" Soonyoung berdiri, mengambil tempat disebelah Jihoon. Mencoba menyapa yang hanya berakhir dengan Jihoon yang meliriknya sekilas lalu fokus kembali dengan memilih bukunya.

"Jihoon setidaknya jika ada yang menyapamu kau harus balik menyapanya" Soonyoung masih belum menyerah membuat Jihoon membuka suaranya.

Jihoon mendengus. Ingin rasanya menabok kepala Soonyoung dengan buku sains yang ada ditangannya, "apa sih maumu?" tanyanya sebal. Soonyoung diam-diam tertawa. Jihoon malah semakin imut dengan wajah marahnya.

"Mau kamu"

"Dalam mimpimu" Jihoon benar-benar melempar buku sains yang ada di tangannya ke muka Soonyoung. Lalu berbalik hendak pergi namun tangannya sudah keburu ditahan oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku serius" Soonyoung berbicara lagi. Tangannya membalik tubuh Jihoon agar pria mungil itu mau menatapnya. Tapi Jihoon bersikeras menatap kearah lain, kemanapun asal tidak ke pria menyebalkan yang ada didepannya kini.

"Aku menyukaimu—ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak kau begitu bersinar dimataku saat bernyanyi di panggung. Aku bisa gila karena semenjak itu otakku terus menerus memikirkanmu. Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh. Mungkin kau sebal padaku, tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu" Soonyoung berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sedikit banyak dia merasa lega. Karena akhirnya dia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Jihoon nanti.

Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini gila. Jihoon tidak mengenal Soonyoung. Oke mungkin kenal tapi hanya sekedar tahu nama, tidak dekat. Tidak pernah saling sapa. Dan apa? Pria ini baru saja mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

Jihoon memandang Soonyoung sebentar, lalu menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Soonyoung. "Sudah sore. Aku mau pulang" dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Soonyoung.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan banyak retakan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

"INI GILA! MASA BISA – BISANYA JIHOON MENGABAIKANMU? DISAAT WANITA LAIN MALAH MENGINGINKANMU SOONYOUNG!"

Soonyoung menutup telinganya. Suara Seokmin bisa saja merusak gendang telinganya dalam sekejap. Dia tidak tahu ada angin apa saat pulang bukannya pulang kerumah, Soonyoung malah pergi ke rumah temannya yang kelebihan energi ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku bilang juga apa. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan Jihoon" Soonyoung menghela nafas lelah. Menggenggam ponselnya dimana wallpapernya foto Jihoon. Foto Jihoon saat sedang tertawa yang sangat manis.

"Kok kau jadi pesimis gitu. Katanya cinta tapi kok gamau perjuangin"

"Gatau lah"

"Mungkin kau harus banyak bersabar Soonyoung"

"Ya mungkin"

"Siapa tau nanti Jihoon jadi balik tergila – gila padamu"

"Sepertinya mustahil"

"Rencana Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu, bodoh"

"Ya ya ya terserahlah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bertahun – tahun yang akan datang._

 _._

"SOONYOUNG! CEPAT SEDIKIT NANTI YOUNGJI TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH BODOH!"

"IYA SAYANG SEBENTAR—SAYANG DIMANA KAU LETAKKAN KEMEJAKU?!"'

Ini masih pagi. Tapi Jihoon sudah naik darah. Dirinya mendengus keras sembari melipat tangannya di dada saat melihat sesosok pria dengan kemeja birunya yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Pagi Jihoon sayang~" pria tadi mengecup bibir Jihoon, sedangkan yang dicium diam saja tapi pipinya merona tipis.

"Mama, kunciran Ji lepas" seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut hitam bergelombangnya menarik – narik celana pria yang diketahui bernama Jihoon itu dan menunjukkan kuncir rambut pinknya yang ada di tangan mungilnya.

Jihoon langsung mengangkat tubuh bocah kecil tadi dan mendudukkan bocah tadi di sofa. Diikuti dengan Soonyoung yang duduk disebelah bocah tadi dan memerhatikan bagaimana gerakan tangan Jihoon yang dengan lihai menguncir rambut hitam milik anaknya tersebut.

"Nah selesai" Jihoon mengecup pucuk hidung bocah yang bernama Sooji itu. Sedangkan Sooji tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya yang memegang rambutnya yang merupakan hasil karya sang mama.

Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya, "Jihoon, kau tahu aku sangat beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku"

"Dan kau tahu Soonyoung, aku tidak tahu aku kena pelet apa darimu hingga aku mau dinikahi olehmu"

"Pelet pesonaku tentu saja, Ji"

"Halah. Engga mungkin—

"Papa, kapan kita berangkat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Hai~ aku bawa chap dua nya~ maaf ya telat update huhuhu. Ini juga rada gajelas endingnya. Gapapa saya suka ending gantung /ditabok. Oke terimakasih untuk yang fav, follow dan review di fic ini. tanpa kalian fic ini tidak berarti (?) sampai jumpa di fic SoonHoon lainnya~

And then, _**mind to review?**_


End file.
